Legend
. (EBF2)]] Legend is one of Matt's most powerful and iconic Bushido skills in the , appearing in all games of the series. Description Matt delivers a flurry of slashes to a single target with his sword, with a strong finishing whack afterwards. Legend's element depends on Matt's currently equipped weapon. It may also activate any weapon's special on-hit effects, which make up for the lack of damage when compared with an appropriate elemental skill (such as Cataclysm) boosted by a matching sword. In EBF4, Dark Matt can also use Legend, without any negative consequence to self. Stats ''Epic Battle Fantasy It costs 99 MP to use. It's most powerful with the Soul Eater sword equipped. Epic Battle Fantasy 2 It costs 90 MP to use. It has 100 accuracy and 110 power. Unlike what the description implies, it does not affect sword's element %. One Skill Bonus is available to improve Legend: *Legendary - Boosts the final strong attack by 50% Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Legend now has another small hit right after the 7-hit combo, when moving the sword out of the foe and raising it for the finishing hit (animation stays the same), for 9 hits in total. Its element % is now successfully calculated as a half of the weapon's, reducing its effectiveness against enemy weaknesses. |StatusChance = -- (100%) |StatusStrength = -- (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 40/8 40 |lvl1MP = 18 |lvl1AP = 600 |lvl2power = 50/8 50 |lvl2MP = 24 |lvl2AP = 1200 |lvl3power = 65/8 65 |lvl3MP = 30 |lvl3AP = 2500 |lvl4power = 85/8 85 |lvl4MP = 36 |lvl4AP = 5000 |lvl5power = 100/8 100 |lvl5MP = 42 |lvl5AP = 10000 |req1 = Revenge |reqtype = (all) |req2 = Seiken |note = The 2 set of numbers belong to the first 8-hit combo and the finishing hit, respectively. Finishing hit has 50% chance of triggering bonus skills at 100% of host skill's power.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Legend has been both improved and weakened. On one hand, its base damage has increased, it no longer halves weapon's element %, and now can inflict statuses with the small combo attacks, even if at very small chance. On the other hand, it now gives Matt the Tired status after being used, making it slightly less comfortable to use repeatedly. |StatusChance = (8%) (30%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 15% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 70.4/8 64/8 33 30 |lvl1MP = 18 |lvl1AP = 600 |lvl2power = 89.6/8 83.2/8 42 39 |lvl2MP = 24 |lvl2AP = 1200 |lvl3power = 108.8/8 102.4/8 51 48 |lvl3MP = 30 |lvl3AP = 2500 |lvl4power = 134.4/8 128/8 63 60 |lvl4MP = 36 |lvl4AP = 5000 |lvl5power = 166.4/8 153.6/8 78 72 |lvl5MP = 42 |lvl5AP = 10000 |req1 = Revenge |reqtype = (all) |req2 = Light Blade |req3 = Unleash |note = The 2 set of numbers belong to the first 8-hit combo and the finishing hit, respectively. Also gives Matt 2x after the attack, ignoring resistances and Evade. Bonus skills have their trigger chance multiplied by 1.5. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance = (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Acc = 100% |Crit = 15% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 91/8 84/8 39 36 |lvl1AP = 800 |lvl2power = 133/8 119/8 57 51 |lvl2AP = 2000 |lvl3power = 175/8 154/8 75 66 |lvl3AP = 5000 |lvl4power = 224/8 196/8 96 84 |lvl4AP = 15000 |note = The 2 set of numbers belong to the first 8-hit combo and the finishing hit, respectively. Bonus skills have their trigger chance multiplied by 1.5. }} Trivia *The attack animation for Legend is used in Matt's profile in the ''EBF3 intro cutscene. *Legend could be seen as Matt's counterpart to Lance's Unload skill, both dealing high weapon-elemental damage in several hits. This is especially true in EBF4, where both skills cause negative consequence to the user, or in EBF5, where both have long cooldowns. *The skill's name might be a reference to the Unleash skill of the same name from Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Skills/Spells Category:Matt